Daydream
by queenlust
Summary: When the world won't give you their grip to hang on and all you had is yourself with strange a new world that you never known before,what are you going to do?To be left behind?To be the one who 'just' fit in or you are the one who will be the one to make it as yours?This is what happen to Ami,a beginner on her own.Rated T for some harsh word and there's some game based.
1. Chapter 1

Daydream

Chapter 1:Meltdown

Tokyo 07.30 AM

.

"Knock Knock"

"Zzzzz~No,I'm not Mai Kujaku hehehe"

"Hey,wake up you boogie woogey!"Said a woman angrily.

"Whoa-what the hell are you doing?!"Said the one who sleep annoyed.

"Don't you ever dreamed about Mai Kujaku!If you're going to fall off from the start of the day!"

"Blah blah blah-hey whaddaya mean fall off from the start?"

"Do you know what date is it?"Ask the woman.

"Huh,maybe 3?"Answer the person calmly.

"It's the 2nd of May and it's already 06.30!"Said the woman angry.

... "So what?"

"You young lady!"

"What?!"

"Get your ass off from here!Because today were the day you will start your journey to be a professional duelist!"Said the woman while handed a medium size of luggage.

"What?!"Said the young lady surprised.

"Not what!now move!"Said the woman and kicked her to the bathroom.

"10 minutes and I'll deliver you to the harbor"

"10 minutes?!"

"Hurry up you Queen of Late Sun!"

"Geeez"

...

...

"Bye,The Queen of Late Sun!"

"Shut up!and who have the idea to transfer me to the Duelist Academy?!"Shout the young lady from afar.

"What?!I can't hear you!"Shout the woman.

"Just go home and take care!"Shout the young lady.

"Of course!you take your ass okay!"Said the woman smiling.

"You are jerk!"Said the young lady.

"Bye" "byeeee"

The woman just stare at the boat while the sun turn into darkness and whispering

"You'll know the reason when you already reach me..."And she turning back...

...

"That woman really are an asshole"said the young lady.

(Oh,yep my name is Fukurokuju (福禄寿)Amaterasu(天照)(あまてらす).I know my name and my attitude didn't match!Anyway that woman's name is Fukurokuju (福禄寿) Katsumi(勝美)(かつみ).She's an asshole,but she really are short she call me Ami but whatever she call I don't care.

"Huaaah~,I wanna take a nap"Said Ami.

'Hmm,this boat were cool enough'

_1 text message from:Kat-ass_

_ I can only buy a small space,the others really are on high sky!But,I as far as I hear the Duelist Academy really are cool and fun!_

_I'm sorry I can't spare you a bigger room _

_(╥﹏╥__)_

_ Reply?_

_ Yeah,whatever!If I'm there and if I haven't got any fun,I'll haunted you in your dream!_

_...Delivered to : Kat-ass_

"Sorry huh?You better said more"said Ami while unlocking her room.

"Now,I'm meltingdown"said Ami and she head her ass to the dock.

...

**That's for my first ever chappie!Just a short intro for Ami and her sister!I of appreciate any kinds of critics,compliment and lectures!Anyway thank you if you spare your precious time just for reading my fanfic!Again thank you!**


	2. Wonderful!

Chapter 2 : Wonderful!

I want to thank obeymyeffingrod and Dunk234 for make my story as his/her favorite and following mine!I was very happy! for the review,favorite and follow I was feel excited!and for the critics It was a really helpful critics!Hehehehe!For Dunk234 please keep your eye on my story!hahahahaha :3

Anyway,the first chappie was a short because I was afraid will bore you all,so I cut it off and make it as always,please readnreview!Thank you!Please enjoy!

P.S : There's some card info so you should know of it,but I'll make Ami to explain it in short way!Hehehehe also I already make her as the story cover!No chit chat please enjoy!

Chapter 2 : Wonderful!

In front of Duelist Academy,09.00 AM

Ami sitting on a bench while waiting her Dorm President to pick her up like the Chancellor Sheppard Academy rather really quiet than she ever thought 's just a few student think to herself why the student wear different colours of uniform?There's 3 when she count it all,blue,yellow and Chancellor say to her that she is going to be placed under Slifer Red she doesn't care where she'll placed time like this she really miss the day when at her previous school,Antoniette Private High was Katsumi thinking?Sending her sister to this academy?Becoming a duelist?That was Ami's dream when she's still a kid.

"If this a joke,I won't forgive her"said Ami and she plug her headset to hearing some music better than doing nothing until a man walk to her.

"You must be the new transfer student"said a glasses man.

"Uh,y-yeah"said Ami nervously.

"My name is Professor Lymann Banner"

"My name is Amaterasu Fukurokuju"said Ami shaking Lymann's hand.

"I'm your Dorm Guidance!I also teach Alchemy on the ,please follow me,Miss Fukurokuju"said Lymann politely.

"Oh, you,Professor Lymann"said Ami and replied by a sweet smile.

'Man,that smile really are wonderful and melting me down!'While her face turning red.

"Uh, are you sick?"Ask Lymann.

"N-no,why Professor?"

"It's because your cheek turning red, "

"Ah,d-don't take it seriously"said Ami.

"Maybe because of the heat"said Lymann.

"Y-yeah maybe"answer Ami who blushed more because of the accident.

'Christ!Why I'm always easily blushed?!'Said Ami.

"The One who rule the heaven"said Lymann.

"H-huh?"

"Your name?"Ask Lymann.

"O-oh,my name?r-right"answer Ami nervously.

"Amaterasu,The Sun Goddess"

"Fukurokuju were the first son of Izanagi and Izanami"

"That's my family name,Professor"answer Ami.

"Then your Grandpa and Grandma must be the one who create Japan!"Said Lymann.

"M-maybe?"

"Then how about Amaterasu-hime sama?"Said Lymann joking.

"W-what?That's kind of too far"answer Ami shyly.

"Hahaha,is that so?"Said Lymann laughing.

"I think your parents must be really fond of you!"Said Lymann.

"How'd you know?"Ask Ami.

"Well,by the way they give you name?"Answer Lymann.

"Is that so...?"Answer Ami almost whispering.

"Hey we are here, !"Said Lymann cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Slifer Red dorm!"Said Lymann.

"T-thaaanks?!"Answer Ami a bit surprised.

"This what you called a dorm?"Ask Ami.

"Yes!We're the last but it doesn't mean we're the weakest!"Said Lymann with full spirit.

"The last?"Said Ami.

"Yeah,didn't Chancellor tell you?"Said Lymann.

"No,he just said about the academy not the said about dorms but not explaining it far"answer Ami.

"Well,as you know there are 3 dorms on this are:Obelisk Blue,Ra Yellow and Slifer Red"

"Before I explain far,how about tea?"Ask Lymann.

"Hmm,okay then" "I want Vanilla Tea"

"Alright,just a minute!please wait for a sec"said Lymann and he prepare to make some tea and snacks.

"About the Dorms.I'll tell you the basic."

"Yeap,tell me!"Said Ami.

"The dorm was split into 3 ,Obelisk Blue there filled with potential duelist who will compete on various League and the one who can enter there must be a SMART person and Female Supervisor were Professor Fonda Male were Professor Velian"said Lymann

"Wish I was smart and rich"said Ami while sighing.

"The second was Ra there stand the almost-obelisk-blue almost had the same quality as Obelisk just need a little Professor named Misawa the one who get the highest entrance score at there too"explain Lymann while sipping his tea.

"And the last were this dorm!Slifer Red!We may not have the fancy building neither rich we have the greates potential duelist,I . always treat everyone as family no matter if you are even a stranger"said Lyman giving a wide smile.

"Guess I'll need more hardwork"said Ami sighing and shrugging.

"Thank you,Professor for the tea and your time"said Ami.

"My pleasure, "answer Lymann.

"It's call me Ami?"Said Ami.

"Sure it's okay?"Ask Lymann.

"Yeah"

"Okay then, "

"Ami,Professor"

"Y-yeah I mean -I mean Ami"said Professor Lymann.

"Anyway,when the other student will came?"Ask Ami.

"Today are Tuesday so it'll be 16.00 PM"

"Okay,thank you,Professor"

"Now,what are you gonna do?"Ask Lymann.

"Unpacked my stuff and else?"Answer Ami.

"Alright,need any help?"

"I'm gonna be alright by myself"answer Ami giving a smile.

"A-alright,if you need any help,I'll be in my room,beside the kitchen okay?"

"Yes,thank you very much,Professor"

"Oh,here your key and your room is 204"

"Okay,thanks agaaaain"said Ami.

...

**A/N : That's for chappie 2!I know its not good enough since its just another since obeymyeffingrod Asking me for the main idea of my OC,I'll answer it.**

**Name : Amaterasu Fukurokuju**

**Nickname : Ami**

**Age : 15**

**Sibling : Katsumi Fukurokuju**

**Birthday : 13 December**

**Favorite Sandwich : Sweet Bean Paste,Chocolatte,Sweets**

**Deck : The Dawn Song**

**I was taken her name from the Shinto's belief,her name were taken from the Sun Goddess or The Ruler of Heaven,Amaterasu no last name came from the Japanese myth it was named from Fukurokuju the God of happiness, wealth, and nickname taken because Ishun/Ishaku from the game called as Okami nicknamed her Ammy but I change it to make it more deck were taken from my real deck from the Yu-Gi-Oh!GX Tag Force game ,as always readnreview!I'll take any critics and opinion!Thank you!**


End file.
